tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Billy Punchyface
The Ballad of Billy Punchyface was a special episode which featured Eloy as he told the tale of Billy Punchyface. Plot Synopsis The tale of Billy Punchyface opens at the reading of Pappy Punchyface’s will, who had recently passed away in his sleep. Pappy had left various gifts to his family and members of the old neighborhood, including a magically refilling whiskey flask for Ricardo, a werekangaroo, a holy orb of clairvoyance for Miguel, a follower of Deimos, and Pappy’s own golden gloves for his son, Billy, along with the deed to the Punchyface dojo. However, it seemed that Pappy had put the deed up as collateral in a deal with Johnny Smiles, a local businessman with possible mob connections, and the dojo’s residents now had 48 hours to clear the debt or vacate the premises. Determined to retrieve the deed to the Punchyface dojo, Billy, Ricky, and Miguel decided to approach Mr. Smiles. The trio made their way to the Grassy Gnoll, the local restaurant and butcher shop that Johnny Smiles owned. They met Mr. Smiles, a shark-like merman, and, after some careful compromise, arranged to retrieve a special barrel from a local artificer, Chompski, in exchange for the deed. With a new destination set, the group left town to seek out Chompski. After half a day’s travel, they came upon a small dwelling along the coast and noticed a figure sitting by the edge of a dock. Nearing the figure, he introduced himself as Cassius, a clay golem created by Chompski, before fetching the artificer from within the house. Chompski, an elderly gnome, explained that the reason for withholding the barrel was due to lack of payment from Mr. Smiles. After learning this new information, the group elected to talk with the head of the mob, Don Tigre, hoping to play the two mobsters against each other, and began the return trek to town with Cassius accompanying them. On their way back, they came upon a dire kangaroo caught in a bear trap, cornered by two gnoll hunters under the employ of Mr. Smiles. The three friends easily rescued the animal and overwhelmed the gnolls, killing one and convincing the other to leave, never to be seen in town again. Taking the corpse of the dead gnoll with them, they decided to frame the death as a hunting accident, Ricky transforming into his kangaroo form and mauling the body to add to the deception. Billy and Ricky returned to the dojo as Miguel contacted another follower of Deimos, looking for any information that could help them. Although the contact could not provide aid as Deimos, as Templeton White, a rat-man with a missing piece of ear courtesy of Mr. Smiles, he decided to assist the party. The next morning, after using the gnoll’s body to convince the manager of the Grassy Gnoll that Johnny Smiles had a problem on his hands, Billy, Ricky, Miguel, and Templeton joined Chompski at Don Tigre’s manor, where he was hosting a celebration for his daughter’s wedding. Chompski, having an invitation, entered through the front door while the rest of the group went through the servant’s entrance, passing themselves off as kitchen staff. Making their way through the party, Ricky caused a distraction among the guests, allowing the others to go upstairs to seek an audience with the mob boss. After discussing the situation with Don Tigre, he agreed that Johnny Smiles should be dealt with, giving his blessing for them to confront the merman and even providing one of his own men to aid them should they need it. The following day, Johnny Smiles arrived at the Punchyface dojo with two goblins, the manager of the Grassy Gnoll, and a surprisingly short ogre to find Billy, Ricky, Miguel, Cassius, Templeton, and Don Tigre’s man awaiting them. Peaceful negotiations appearing unlikely, the two groups quickly engaged each other. A fierce assault by the dojo’s defenders left Smiles reconsidering his position, offering to participate in a one-on-one fight against Billy to determine the fate of the dojo. Billy refused, and Johnny attempted to flee but was immediately incapacitated by the Punchyface heir. With Smiles now unconscious on the floor, the ogre, Bruno, challenged Billy to a boxing match as Johnny’s successor, which Billy accepted, hanging the deed on the result of the match. Although Bruno seemed to have the early advantage, Billy retaliated, dodging the hulk’s attacks while dealing blow after blow of his own. In the end, Billy stood victorious, recovering the deed to the dojo and preserving the honor of the Punchyface name. Appearances * Billy Punchyface * Bruno * Cassius * Chompski * Don Tigre * Eloy (As narrator) * Johnny Smiles * Miguel Ratone * Ricardo Ratone * Templeton White Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}